


ONTheDesk

by BucKetongtong



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucKetongtong/pseuds/BucKetongtong
Summary: ※pwp注意 新手上路 没什么情节※情场老手BB×纯情菜鸟FF※18×17 underage※不算酒后 嘿！酒只是用来壮胆的※1%的过激背德和99%的纯情小破车可爱是他们的 ooc是我的





	ONTheDesk

**Author's Note:**

> ※pwp注意 新手上路 没什么情节  
> ※情场老手BB×纯情菜鸟FF  
> ※18×17 underage  
> ※不算酒后 嘿！酒只是用来壮胆的  
> ※1%的过激背德和99%的纯情小破车  
> 可爱是他们的 ooc是我的

17岁少年对他最好的朋友有那么一丁点幻想应该是很正常的吧。  
“我要做什么？”弗莱迪坐在课桌上，他的拐杖早就不知道被放到哪里去了。  
“什么都不用做。”比利的语气里混着酒精的味道，一点一点灼烧着弗莱迪的思考能力：“记得把门锁上。”  
弗莱迪的双手和他的眼神都无处安放，或许他该开个玩笑，但此时他太过局促不安。他怕任何一句话就可以把现场的一切点燃。  
这太难堪了。他咬着下唇，一肩上的背带裤带子不听话地滑落。像是在纠结逃跑还是沦陷的猎物，狼狈又单纯。  
难以启齿的是，弗莱迪先前无数次在深夜里幻想过他和比利的第一次，他想象着对方把他抱起，双手轻而易举地搂住他的腰，然后一遍遍亲吻他的脸颊。  
但他应该没想过，这会发生在一间教室里。

一小时前

“该死的毕业舞会，我真不想见到你第四个女朋友。”弗莱迪环着胳膊，他穿着背带裤，卷毛略加打理了一番。  
“第三个，我还没有你想象中那么精力旺盛。”比利抚平他的白衬衫，开始打趣他的伙伴：“你穿得像个小孩。”  
“不得不说这能让我更受欢迎，没情调的家伙。”弗莱迪吐舌。比利看着他，然后移开视线。弗莱迪永远知道自己哪里最迷人。  
然后呢，然后比利去找他的女朋友，弗莱迪被落在角落的椅子上，有几个人来找他跳舞，其中大部分是男生。  
“不，我是个瘸子，你应该知道。”弗莱迪拒绝他们，他发誓如果再来一个倒霉蛋他就直接把白眼甩在他脸上。  
结果走过来的是比利。弗莱迪小心地把他的白眼收回去。  
“嗨。”比利说，微醺的酒气也悄悄流出来：“想去点别的地方吗？”  
他喝酒了。弗莱迪有点生气，虽然比利看上去还没有醉，但他必须搞明白刚成年的男孩在酒量方面仍是一败涂地。  
接着弗莱迪被半抱半拉的带到课桌上。他发誓在这先前没有一点预兆。  
在这里甚至还能听见大堂里吵吵闹闹的音乐。这群疯子毫不顾忌地放黄歌。

“你喷了香水，弗莱迪，女式的。”比利凑近，他笑着说。  
弗莱迪脸红了，他早该知道自己的小计俩怎么也躲不过眼前这个老手。  
但是比利只觉得弗莱迪今天看上去可爱极了，闻上去也甜甜的。他按住课桌上男孩的肩，然后熟练地撬开他的唇，早知道不喝酒了，他知道弗莱迪讨厌酒精的味道。  
弗莱迪闭上眼睛，但比利没有，他看见弗莱迪皱起的眉头，非常可爱，他想。于是他伸出手去把它抚平。  
他们抱着对方的脖子，然后分开，弗莱迪看上去有点惊魂未定，他小声地喘着气。但在黑漆漆的教室里仍然过分明显。

“我说吧，你什么都不用做。”比利把热气吹在男孩的耳边，他的手放在弗莱迪仅存的一条背带裤带上。  
“你的话要比我还多了。”弗莱迪小声嘟囔，他的手指插在比利的发间，抱怨似的揉了几下。  
比利发出撩人的轻笑，鬼知道他用这个对付了多少姑娘。  
他怔怔地看着比利脱下自己的背带裤，解开里面的衬衫扣子，弗莱迪不想让自己显得太过尴尬，只好伸出手去解比利的扣子，然后比利又在他脸上偷了一个吻。  
他巴不得马上向全世界宣布，比利·巴特森纯情的脸蛋就是个唬人的骗局。  
“你女朋友呢？”弗莱迪在他最后一个扣子将要失去用途时问，说实话他一直没记住那个女孩的名字。  
“分了，就刚刚，其实早就该分了。”比利眨眨眼睛，他看上去丝毫不在意：“为了干你。”  
“你个混蛋。”弗莱迪拽住对方的手，阻止他脱下自己的衬衣：“行行好，怪冷的。”  
或许他一点也不冷，只是这样让他看上去更性感，谁知道呢。

“所以你有随身带润滑剂的习惯咯。”弗莱迪不甘示弱地开口，可他的声音已经有点打颤，毫不意外，他正处于弱势。  
于是他伸出右脚去够比利的腰带，但比利握住他的脚踝，突出的关节有点泛红，比利蜻蜓点水般在那里落下一吻。  
“恶心。”弗莱迪笑出来，他坐在课桌沿上，打开的衬衫刚刚好露出小巧的乳尖，男孩光滑细嫩的身躯被一览无余。比利抬起弗莱迪的右腿，打开手中的润滑剂。  
弗莱迪心中哀叹一声。在教室，课桌上。比利·巴特森终于疯了。  
“好吧，这玩意怎么用……喂！”弗莱迪话音未落，比利的手指就伸了进来，冰凉的触感惊得他叫了一声，他慌忙捂住嘴。  
“躺下，腰抬起来。”比利命令般说，然后他考虑到对方的残疾身份，空出一只手去扶住弗莱迪的腰。  
“这——有点难度。”弗莱迪感受到比利的手，它正在自己的腰上，跟他之前所幻想的无比相似，那一块皮肤迅速升温，又痒又暖。  
“还是说你想要点前戏。”比利挑眉，他吻在弗莱迪的肚脐上方，然后往上，用还沾着男孩体液的指尖在他的乳尖打圈。  
弗莱迪，你现在一团糟。他想遮住脸，又怕被比利看出端倪，只好任凭他摆布。  
“放轻松点，没想吃了你。”比利说：“疼的话就告诉我。”  
弗莱迪摇摇头，比利意外地小心，但他估计男孩的耐心持续不了多久。

“张嘴。”弗莱迪听话照做，比利把手指伸进来，那味道有够奇怪，弗莱迪的舌尖舔舐着他的指腹，牙齿轻轻地触碰。“你好听话，弗莱迪。”比利笑了笑，然后他吸了口冷气，因为弗莱迪咬了他。  
“别把我当做之前你上的姑娘们。”弗莱迪看上去有点恼火。  
“是，你当然不是。”比利转而去吻他的锁骨，说啃似乎更恰当。  
“这种感觉对吗……好奇怪。”弗莱迪感受着比利的三根手指，那里又湿又热，粘稠的液体不停地流出，滴在桌子上，发出让人脸红的水声。这一切都让他连连想要流泪。  
比利扶着他腰的手摸索着爬到弗莱迪被冷落的分身处，渐渐套弄起来，不可否认比利远远比弗莱迪熟练得多。  
这下弗莱迪真的快要哭了，他捂住嘴弓起身子，控制不住地发抖，但这又让比利的手指往里更进一步。小声的呜咽从弗莱迪的指缝间流出，加快了比利手上的速度。

他射在比利的手中。那时他的脑海里一片空白，像刚刚经历一场闪电。他拿手臂遮住眼睛，瘦弱的胸膛一起一伏。  
毫无前兆的，比利进来了。他吓得叫了声，纤细的腰被迫抬起架在空中，比利把弗莱迪的手臂拿开，看见男孩的泪痕和红透的脸颊。  
好美。他俯下身去吻掉他的眼泪。  
“疼。”弗莱迪不成语调地说，他的声音挠着比利的耳朵。比利显然对于他的示弱十分满意，好心地放缓了速度。  
但弗莱迪仍然觉得他的腰要散架了，于是他把比利撑在桌子上的手放到自己的腰上，他已经顾不上去看比利的眼神。

弗莱迪听见走廊里传来脚步声。  
“嘿停下。”他小声说，但比利牢牢地锢住他的腰，他的每一个动作只能让自己变得更为敏感。  
比利·巴特森这个混蛋这时候加快了速度。  
“小点声，弗莱迪。”他的声音里带着听不清楚的笑意。  
弗莱迪只好咬住自己的衬衣袖子，所有的骂声都变成断断续续的小声呜咽。这让他看上去更加诱人。  
弗莱迪永远管不住自己的嘴，平时是这样，做的时候也是这样。

他们的气息穿梭在无人的教室里，还有明目张胆的水声，早上他们在这里上课，晚上他们则做爱。  
弗莱迪想到这里又骂了一遍比利，然后认命般地把头向后仰去，露出毫无防备的喉结。比利控制住自己没有咬上去。

“……等等，等等，比利。”弗莱迪往后缩了一下，无意识地攥紧比利的袖子。  
“是这儿吗？”比利的喘息和弗莱迪的缠在一起，但他看上去还是游刃有余。  
叮咚，恭喜你。但他怎么说得出口呢？他能做的只是在男孩加速的抽插下发出绵绵的喘息以同时取悦他们两个。  
这个故事他似曾相识，迷路的小鹿误入了狼先生的圈套。  
“抱我，比利。”弗莱迪突然说，他软下声音来：“比利。”  
比利动作一滞，他的耳根红了。  
原来他们都把对方吃得死死的。  
狼先生又何尝不为小鹿而神魂颠倒呢？

弗莱迪趴在比利身上，他的腿实在没有力气去环住比利的腰，他只能把脸埋进比利的脖颈。鉴于他的左腿，他们还得借着桌子的力。可怜的桌子不停发出令人发耻的声响。  
现在比利耳边全是弗莱迪喊自己名字的声音，糯糯的有点可怜。  
比利顶到了最深处，弗莱迪又不自抑地发颤，把比利抱得更死了。于是比利一遍遍吻着男孩的耳根和卷发来安慰他。  
然后弗莱迪侧过头去吻比利的唇，他们的舌尖碰到一起，这个吻一点都不温柔，弗莱迪差点咬在他的舌头上。而比利满脑子想着给弗莱迪剪指甲，他把他挠得够苦的。  
比利想要退出去，但弗莱迪还是环着他，比利只好再一次感叹弗莱迪真是毫无经验可言，最后他们一起射出来，温热的精液攀附在男孩的内壁，毫无准备的弗莱迪又一次把憋回去的眼泪挤出来。

等他终于平复呼吸，好不容易憋出来一个“Fu*k”，眼泪还挂在脸上，一点都不优雅。  
他意识到自己还像考拉一样抱在比利身上，他们的心脏跳在一起。  
弗莱迪的衬衫湿透了，他的卷发也可怜地耷拉着。弗莱迪半靠回桌子上，他实在是累坏了。他估计待会比利得把他抱回去，然后给半梦半醒的他洗个澡。那时候比利会向他表白，他也会成为比利第一个男朋友。他完全可以搞定他，毕竟这家伙还是个靠酒壮胆的傻瓜。

“所以这是谁的桌子？你可得把它擦干净。”弗莱迪转过头看着他们留下的痕迹。  
“我的。”比利举手。  
“所以我们刚才在你的桌子上干了一炮？”  
不是五星酒店软乎乎的大床，而是比利·巴特森冷冰冰的课桌。  
听上去不是那么完美。但他会记住它的。

Fin


End file.
